I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to antitheft systems and, more particularly, to such a system for use with a motor vehicle having an electrical ignition system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of antitheft systems designed for motor vehicles having electrical ignition. systems which are designed to prevent unauthorized use of the vehicle. Such systems are frequently found in automobiles, trucks, vans and the like.
Typically, with these previously known antitheft systems, the antitheft system detects an unauthorized use or entry to the vehicle and, when such a condition is detected, activates the alarm system. The alarm system in turn activates an audible alarm signal, such as a siren or the horn on the vehicle in an attempt to draw attention to the vehicle. In theory, the thief will become frightened by the alarm system and abandon his or her attempt to steal the vehicle.
In practice, however, many of the previously known alarm systems are prone to false alarms so that activation of the alarm system has become a rather commonplace event. As such, activation of the alarm system no longer draws attention to the vehicle in the intended fashion simply because bypassers assume that the alarm is a false alarm. This disadvantageously gives the thief sufficient time to disconnect the audible alarm and thereafter start or hotwire the car at the thief's leisure.